A Wild Awakening
by LilithIllyria
Summary: What happens what Squall wakes up with the other FF8 members, not sure of what happened last night? Dont know pairing yet.. Yaoi yuri maybe?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Back again! Look at me! Chah! Ok. So as the name states it's a story about a wild awakening. Hehe. I don't know the pairing .. But as always.. No Rinoa Squall at all! Bah. I think I will fall over dead if I ever wrote one. OK? Sorry. Don't like Rinoa. End of story. Yes there will be yaoi.. And I think I'm going to try some yuri.. Maybe? don't know. Not too fond of it but maybe it will work.. Flames will be laughed at. I never pay any mind to you people who tell me I suck and I should stop. OK. Only plot mine. Ty! Zoe.

ONE. And the morning cometh.

Squall was resting perfectly still on what felt like the floor. In short his whole body was in pain. But not the nice numbing feeling he go when he worked out or even the one he normally gets after a mission. Every inch of his body ached. His head, back, legs, arms, toes, fingers, hands, feet, and oddly his throat. Groaning, a bit he forced his hand to move. Yes he was on the floor. Taking in a deep breath he felt his vertebras pop. Something heavy was resting on his stomach.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and glanced down at what was pinning his to the ground. A faint smile lit up his face. There on his stomach was a very naked Rinoa. Just then it hit him. He himself was very naked. A moan from his left made him turn his head. Eyes fully open now, Squall looked at a very interesting looking Seifer. Oddly he was nude too.

Looking closer Squall was shocked to see both Zell and Irvine sleeping very close to one another with Seifer. Rolling his acing head back to his right he found Selphie curled into Rinoa, hugging her middle. A soft moan made him tilt his head back. His head was resting quiet comfortably on Quistis' chest.

Pulling himself free, he looked at the blobs of bodies. So what did go on last night? Thankful that everyone was still passed out Squall looked over at the girls. Ok.. Selphie was wrapped in Rinoa, who looked as if she was holding her back. Seifer, Zell and Irvine were all cuddled up close… did Seifer have a smile? Quistis was behind him. Squall couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was laying around his room. They were in his room right? Looking around he conformed it.

Another moan came from the huddle of boys. Looking over Squall as Zell slowly grasp where and what was going on. Sitting up with a jerk, he looked stunned at Seifer who was at his back. Quickly a red blush crossed his face, and the rest of his body to match, but faded quickly when he spotted Squall. Pulling himself free, both watched as Seifer frown and pull Irvine closer to him. Irvine's lips blossomed with a smiled as he welcomed the warmth.

But naked, Zell turned to Squall with a questioning look on his face. "I don't know what happened Zell." Squall hung his head and sighed. Damn! His whole body was sore. "No.. I. I remember." Squall shot him a look that was pure shock.

AN: Short and good. RR!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Me again. Sorry I am not writing my other stories as of right now but I will work on them soon. Flame, laughed at. Yuri yaoi. Ok ok. Ty! Ok the tattoo on Quistis is a from Gackt's cd booklet The Sixth Day. if you do not know who Gackt is and you are a true ff8 fan… then you suck. Sorry. Lol. jk. Anyways not mine. Just the plot.

Two. What the? 

There was a cold draft. Did she fall asleep naked again? Quistis slowly opened her eyes. 'Yeah. I did.' She thought to herself. Slowly her surroundings came into focus. Sitting up quickly she hit her head hard on something. "Shit."

Squall looked over the edge of the bed. "Quistis?" She was holding her head. "Yeah?" Squall looked her over as she rolled into her stomach. There at the small of her back was a tattoo. "Quisy?" Zell turned from his spot on the floor. His eyes wide. It just hit him that they all were there, naked. "Quisty! Where did you get that?" Zell eyed the black markings. "Do not yell at me right now Zell.." Quistis pulled at the blankets at the bottom of the bed. Slowly the slid off the bed and onto her.

"Sorry. I forgot that after all those drinks you might have a hangover." Squall placed a pillow over his lap and sighed. "How many drinks and who got them?" Fully wrapped in the blanket, Quistis sat up and made her way onto the bed next to Squall. "Umm.. Selphie. She threw a party for you. Remember?" Squall shook his head. No he could not. And why not? Did he really drink that much?

"Yeah after what he downed I can believe that." Squall looked up at Zell confused. He never really drank. Never. It was something he just didn't care for. Sure he had Champlain every now and then, but never anything different. "What did Selphie bring?" Zell looked over at the coffee table with numerous bottles. "Umm.. Sake, vodka, rum, liqueurs?." Quistis croaked a bit but shook her head. "No. she had peppermint schnapps, and tequila." Squall's eyes widened. Slowly they raked over the large amounts of empty bottles. No wonder they were trashed.

"Seifer drank Irvine under the table." Quistis gave a small laugh at Zell. "Didn't he call you a chicken for not drinking?" Zell chuckled even louder. "Yeah but it was even better. Not being trashed." Squall tried hard to remember what had happened. "So why are we all naked?" His question seamed to spark the same confusion in Quistis. "Yeah Zell.. I can't remember anything after we started that drinking game."

Zell's face lighten as a large grin graced his face. "O we placed truth or dare. Seeing how I was the only one sober, I thought it'd be funny." Quistis gave him a death glare. "You let us play truth or dear drunk?" Zell's face still held the smile. "Yeah. Man you and Squall were really got going at it last night. Never thought I'd hear him talk or yell that much."

Squall eyed Quistis with curiosity. Did he really get it on with Quistis like he said? "Never thought Seifer was gay. Knew Irvine was bi, as well as his beloved Selphie, but man. Rinoa… eheh." Squall looked down at Rinoa who was now cuddled into Selphie. "I .. I you're bull shitting me." Zell quirked his eyebrows at Squall. "Why would I?" Zell looked at them and shook his head. "You don't really remember what happened do ya?" Quistis groaned this time. "No I do not. And I would love more than anything to know. Please fill me in." Zell only shook his head. Grinning he placed his finger to his mouth. "It's my secret."

Just then a loud yelp came from where the boys were sleeping. Irvine was standing a good five feet from Seifer. "What the hell man! That's sick!" Seifer looked rather dazed as Irvine cursed and grabbed his cloths. This woke both Rinoa and Selphie, who turned a very bright color when they saw each other. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Irvine was the only one dressed and looking like a cat on a very small island. Zell only smiled and turned to Squall. "If you guys wanna know then you have to…." The grin grew and a evil twinkle was in his eyes. "Do what I ask for a week."

AN: Ok I know they're short but I think I can post more fast with them like this. What do you think? I think Zell will be the main person in this and all his sick fantasies. So yeah tell me! (Maybe quall?)

JadeAlmasy: TY. I dont know what crack I was on when this came to mind. More coming!

Lady Pyrefly: I wouldnt have know. You know that. lol. anyways heres what ya wanted!

druggo-frog: Heheh. Yaoi (guy/guy) kicks ass. sorry. Yuri (girl/girl) is ok. not going to be too much of eather but there are some. i think next chapy Selphie and RInoa make out. keep an eyes out!

Leon Zero: More coming! (excuse the pun)

Zoe


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's more hope you like it! Plot mine! That is all! Warning FLUFF! O if you wanna get an interesting effect, listen to the Labyrinth sound track when you read this. It's just something that seamed to fit. Like the world falling down when Squall having his fit.. J!

Three. Zell's little secret.

Finally everyone was fully dressed, and sitting in a group near the bed. No one felt like moving much. Zell mad coffee for everyone, being how he was the only one capable of moving. "Do any of you know what happened last night, other than Zell?" Irvine sat the farthest from the group, with a look that suggests that he was just violated by a monkey. Everyone looked at one another. Though some were avoiding others eyes.

"Look. If you want to know you guys have to do what I say for a week." Rinoa's eyes traveled from Squall, whom she was sitting next to, over to Selphie then quickly at Zell. After a second or two she snapped sharply at Zell. "And what if we don't want to know? What then?" Zell just grinned as he handed her a cup, and glanced at Quistis, then Selphie. "Well, you can not know, but that wont stop me from tell this wondrous story to others. It's really funny man." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Selphie and Rinoa shared a quick panic glace before looking at the floor.

"Ok Zell. What do you want us to do?" Selphie's voice was nothing more than a whisper. She was place between Quistis and the distant Irvine. Seifer, who was sitting between Quistis and the bed by Rinoa, sighed. "Ok Zell. Tell us what happened and we'll do what you want chicken-wus."

"No. No." Zell wiggled his finger at Seifer. He was sitting between Squall and the now violated Irvine. "I will tell you guys what happened in a week." Seifer grumbled at the tattooed blond. "And first off, Seifer, for a week you have to be nice to me and kiss my boots."

"WHAT!" Seifer's face twisted into a mixture of anger and confusion. "Kiss my boots or I tell the whole of garden that the great Seifer Almasy is nothing more then a vain fag." Rinoa let go a rather loud giggle. "Be that as it may," Seifer was trying very hard to control his anger, "I can still kick your ass." Zell shook his head. "Who would be frightened of a gay man, with a weapon that is clearly all compensation?" Seifer now tried to leap to his feet. All intention on killing Zell.

"Do you really want the whole of garden to think you have a small dick?" Quistis' crud words made him stop. "You know as well as I know Zell can a will spread it. He is, after all, the only one of you four who is 'out of the closet' as they say." Squall shot her a glare. "Ok three of you."

"Hey! I have said that I am bi! But man! Zell and Seifer are NOT my type." Seifer glared down at the ground, and for a short moment Zell looked hurt. "Why don't," Quistis spoke in her instructor tone so that everyone would listen carefully and know something important was coming. "you tell each of us something about last night over then week. You have all six of us as a personal servant for a week. Just use one of us one day and tell us what we did. On the seventh day we can all do what you want and then we can put our stories together. Sound good?"

Zell quirked an eyebrow. "No. you're just pissed cuz you can't remember and I'm black mailing you." Quistis glared a Zell knowing he was right. "Look. Come to my room at seven. I will tell you guys some of what happened last night. Ok?" Everyone grumbled a response and slowly milled their way out of the room. Selphie walked out with Irvine, glancing at Rinoa, who walked alone to her room. Seifer headed down to the training center. Zell smirked at Squall and Quistis who were left. "Hey Quisty." Her eyes traveled to his. They were kinder, the evil twinkle gone. "Wear your hair down this week. You look better that way." Zell watched as she took it out of her clip, then left.

"He's right." Quistis shot a glace at Squall. Shaking her head she let her hair fall over her shoulders and into her face. Slowly she lowered herself onto the floor. "Mind if I just sit here." Without thinking, she rested against Squall's legs. "I'm still really tired." Squall slid off the bed and next to her. Quistis' head flopped onto his shoulder. It was uncomfortably, comfortable to have her this close. "I think he's bluffing." Quistis raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, so that she could see his face better. Looking into her eyes, Squall had to hold back the want to brush her hair away from her face.

"Why do you say that? We were all naked. There was a lot of alcohol. I really don't think he is bluffing." Squall looked at the wall across from him. If Zell was telling the truth, then he and Quistis really did get it on last night, meaning he had betrayed Rinoa. Part of Squall hated himself from doing that to Rinoa, but part of him did not care. More than anything Squall did not want to become anything like what he hated, but seeing how he had been drunk, it made a good excuse.

A gentle nudge brought him out of his thoughts. Quistis was now curled into him, her blue eyes looking into his. There was something behind them that Squall could not decipher what it was. Slowly she titled her head up, and their lips meant in simple, sweet, true, kiss. Squall pulled away instantly. Squall turned his head away from her. The lack of warmth and weight let him know she had gotten to her feet. Slowly turning his head to where she was, Squall found nothing but her legs.

She was sitting on his bed, bare feet, hands in her lap, head hung, hair in her face. Though her eyes were focused on the floor to her left, Squall knew she wasn't really looking at it. And to tell the truth, he had never seen her look more beautiful in his life. A sad vulnerable look dance across her features. She was no long the clod strong instructor he remember, but somewhere in the back of his head a small girl on the beach popped up. She looked more like her childhood self. Squall longer to remember the days of his youth, but they were gone.

He had hurt her. Rinoa had so bluntly pointed it out to him every time he done it now. Slowly, he turned to face her and with a great deal of personal battling he placed his head in her lap. The whole time his mind was screaming that he was too close, that she was going to leave him broken if he didn't stop. But at the same time he tried to quiet this voice, saying that she had always been there for him. He could feel her tense as he nuzzled her hands. Fear, a very foreign fear, took hold of him as she began to stroke the nape of his neck. "Sorry." It was odd hearing his voice that soft and meek.

Squall was tense, his body cried in pain do to the soreness and tension he was causing it. Very fiber in his being was screaming for him to leave, go before he gets hurt. "Squall?" Looking up he found Quistis' soft eyes. It had a claming effect on him. Sliding off the bed she wrapped her arms around him. The shock of it made Squall overbalance and fall over with her on top of him. After a second, Squall wrapped his arms around her. After a second Quistis released him and sat up. "I'm sorry. I.."

Before she could finish Squall had wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was holding onto her tightly, nuzzling into her neck. The feeling of being held like that was too comforting. Squall wanted more than anything to stay in her arms. It was a comfort he had long forgotten. Sitting there Squall closed his eyes. It was like a memory that he could not fully remember.

Quistis pulled away, but Squall only tightened his grip on her. "Squall.." Sighing she tired to pry his hands off of her. Squall's mind went into a primal state. His grip tightened as his body began to shake violently. "Squall?" Hid body had clamped it's self around her. Shaking violently, she could feel moisture on her back. "Squall! I am not going to leave you. Please let me go.. You're hurting me." With her body crushed to his, she tried to sooth him. Rubbing his hands gently, she could feel him claming down. "It's ok Squall. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." The trimmers clamed. "Squall?" He whimpered softly from behind her. "It's ok. I am not leaving."

"Promise?" His voice was trembling and his grip slowly started to tighten again. "I promise Squall." Slowly he let go of her. His body visibly shaking. Squall hung his head and pulled his knees to his chest. Quistis stared at him. She had never in her life that she could remember, seen him this way. Gently she rubbed his rams till he let go of his legs. Instantly she pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry Squall. I promise I will not leave you. I promise." Squall's body calmed down as he held her close. His face was buried in her hair.

It took Squall several minutes to realize what had happen. His body now returned to his mind's control. Tensing he tried to pull away from Quistis, but she refused to let go. Smirking, Squall wrapped his arms back around her, and place a very soft kiss on her neck, before he nuzzled into it. "I love you Squall." His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't sure if he had heard her say it or not, but he knew she meant it. But the manner of the way she loved him was questionable.

Quistis pulled back from him. Her eyes fixed on his. Very gently she kissed his lips, though this time Squall only hesitated. Pulling back she looked him in the eyes. "I am not going to leave you. I promise." Slowly she raised a hand and caressed his face, then pulled him into a tender kiss. Something in Squall snapped. He wanted more. His whole being craved more. Hesitantly he pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. Quistis' arms around his neck.

A soft beep filled the room. Looking up from the floor they both spotted Zell. "Well.." His smirk was plastered across his face. "I see some of last night stayed." Quistis pulled away quickly, jumping to her feet. "Don't worry. I'll keep it quiet. But umm Squall man I need to borrow, your woman."

"She's not my woman." Quistis hung her head to the side so Squall couldn't see hurt look on her face. "O right man. That's Rinoa. Right?" Squall glared as he got off the floor. "Whatever."

An: Well? Tell me! O if there are any typos, it's because I sliced my finger with a meat clever. Hehe so the bandage gets in the way.

Lady Pyrefly: I really like his cd. I do like Malice Mizer. (Gackt was in that group eheh) SO yeah.. But that's who they modeled Squall after so yeah.

JadeAlmasy: Next chapter we find out what he has planed. I really made him smart in this one. Lol.

Stroke of death: TY. I can see Irvine as a cat. I don't know why. As you can tell it is a quall. I'm a sucker for them too. The first chapter was just a kinda of 'wow. What's going on' thing.

Shale 101: TY!

Zoe


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again with the Labyrinth sound track, I don't know why but it's what I want to listen to. Really I look at what I've got and I'm like.. Meh. So there plot mine nothing more. Cheese. And yes I know I made Squall weak, but everyone has something that makes them brake. EVERYONE! So that's what that was. Sorry about that.

Four: Zell has a plan?

Quistis fallowed Zell out of the room with her head hung low. "Quisty?" She fallowed him right into his room before she looked up. "Yes, Zell." Zell had flopped down on his bed, and was kicking his feet around on the floor. Quistis let a small smile grace her lips. He looked like a kid. Maybe it was going to be the closest she would ever get to remembering him that way. Quistis made a quick mental note and sat down next to him.

"I wanna help you." Zell keep his eyes on the center of the figure eight he was making on the floor with his feet. "Help me with what?" Quistis swung her feet in the same fashion. Some how Zell had a habit of making people childish around him. "Get with Squall. The way you said you loved him last night. I.. I wanna help."

"Why?" Zell smiled kindly and bumped his leg with her. "Cuz you've always been nice to me, and gave me a chance. You never teased me, or said anything, when I said I was gay." Quistis playfully bumped his with her shoulder. "Thank you Zell, but what have you got planed?" Zell just smiled as he leaned on her. "Don't worry bout that. I've got it all up here. Just come over a bit earlier. OK?" Quistis nodded. "I still have no clue as to what you are going to do." Zell just smiled. "Well.. You professed your love to Squall last night, a lot of truth came out. Like how he really cared for you, and if we hadn't of pushed him and rinoa together, he would have fallen for you type of bull shit. Plus Rinoa said something things and pissed me off. So I'm helpin ya two."

"Thank you Zell." Smiling a bit brighter she pulled him into a hug. "I'll see ya here round.. Six forty five. Ok?" Quistis nodded and left the Room. She had a lot to ponder about. Walking away she bumped into someone. "O sorry." Looking up she found Irvine with a very grumpy face. "Sorry darlin."

"No. It's ok. I wasn't paying attention." Irvine looked down at her and smiled a bit. "You all right there darlin? Ya look a little distracted." Quistis rubbed the front of her skirt as always. "Yes. I'm alright." Irvine extended his arm to her. "Wanna get a bite to eat?" Quistis eyed him for a second then nodded. "Sure."

Quistis fallowed Irvine to a seat in the back. "What would ya like honey?" Quistis looked off at the line. It was short for once. "A chicken salad?" Irvine nodded. With that he took off. Quistis just watched the other students wonder around. Finally Irvine came back. "My lady." Quistis looked down and smiled. "Thank you." Slowly she picked at her food.

"Ya sure you're ok? Zell make ya do something?" Quistis eyed him oddly. "What would he make me do?" Irvine laughed. "I don't know. You just looked distracted." Quistis dumped the blue cheese dressing over her food. "Maybe I am. I'm just trying to remember what happened last night." Irvine stiffened. He looked like someone just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. "I think we should just act like that night never happened. Ya know. Leave it in the past." Rolling her eyes, Quistis looked back out at the students.

"Why Irvine? Are you hiding something that may have came out last night?" She meant it as a joke, but the silence and look of guilt in his eyes told her other wise. "Irvine?" Irvine took off his hat and smoothed hair before placing it back on his head. "What did Zell tell ya? We only did it once, and it was Selphie and Rinoa's idea, I just went with it. I didn't think that ya know.. Is Squall mad? Should I leave gar…"

"What are you talking about Irvine?" A rapid blush covered his body. "O, umm so you don't know.." Quistis shook her head in frustration. "Know what?" Irvine sunk in the chair. "O well… hehe, it's nothing then." Quistis leaned over to get a better look. Normally Irvine was a smooth ladies man, but seeing him like this.. It was very out of character. "Tell me."

"You don't wanna hear it.. It's a boring story. Nothing interesting." Irvine took a bite out of the meat on his plate. "Well, Selphie wanted to experiment. So she asked Rinoa. I guess she go the ok, cuz the next thing I knew they were in bed with me. I really think they had more fun than I did." Quistis dropped her fork. "You had a three way with Rinoa and Selphie?" Irvine nodded. "Ah. Irvine!" Quistis looked away.

"You wont say anything right?" Quistis sighed. "I'll stay quiet. Ok?" Irvine smiled. "Thank you soo much! I owe you big!" Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you do." Quistis glanced at her watch. It was only five. "Ya got someplace to be?" Quistis groaned. "No.. well. Yes.. But…"

"IRVY!" Both turned to see Selphie running at him. "Self." Irvine pulled her into his lap and placed a kiss on her lips. "Well I'll just leave you two alone." With that she walked away. The thought of what Irvine had just said sickened her.

Quistis roamed the halls once more. She was very bored now. Maybe a book would fix that. Turning down the hall that lead to her room she spotted Rinoa outside Selphie's door. "She's with Irvine getting something to eat." The raven haired girl looked up at Quistis with mild sock. "O. OK. Thank you." Quistis took a few steps before she made up her mind. "Do you love Squall?"

Rinoa stopped. Her eyes were fixed past Quistis. "Why do you ask?" Shaking her head, Quistis walked past her. "Because when someone loves another, they stay with them. That's that." Rinoa couldn't move. She wasn't sure what to say. "I know he cares for you, but." Quistis held off. She was afraid of voicing her opinion. "He deserves better." Quistis took off down the hall. She didn't want to hear Rinoa tell her off or anything.

Once inside her room, she grabbed a favorite book. Curled into a ball she found her page. True is was a fairytale romance, but she loved to read it over and over. She was at her favorite part. It was where the prince came to save his love. She knew the story inside and out.

The prince had grown up in a castle with his father and sister, his mother died when he was three. Killed by a man from another kingdom. The princess' lady's maid had a young girl, who played with the prince and princess. Over the years they had grown up together, and soon the young girl took over her mother's job. Soon the young prince was engaged to marry a princess from another land. Heart broken the young girl locked herself in her room, only talking to the princess.

Once the princess from the other kingdom had come, the prince tried his best to act as if they were meant to be together, though his heart belonged to the young girl. Knowing he could never be true to the princess, he explained everything. Angered, the princess found the young girl, and hid her in a tower. Being a witch, she dressed as her casting a spell on the young prince. After doing so she went to the prince and said she had never loved him.

After spending several hours locked in his room, the princess came to see him. Being the crafty witch she was she told him that everything would be fine once they were wed. After giving him a gentle kiss she told him that they would get rid of the horrid maid for braking his heart, once the wedding was over. Shocked that she knew of the incident, he questioned her. For he had told no one of what had happened.

Looking the witch in the eyes he saw the same mud brown eyes that the young maid had, when she spoke of his one sided love. Though the young maid had pure clear blue eyes. It was then that it hit him. It was not his beloved who told him such lies, but the witch. She had placed a spell on him, so that he would see his true love when she spoke to him. Though the eyes of his lover were so true and so pure that she could not imitate them. Setting off he found the maid locked in a tower. After banishing the witch they lived happily ever after.

Quistis had read and reread that book time and time again. Just as she was reaching the spot where the prince had found the young maid, there was a knock on the door. Marking the page, she left the book on her bed to answer the door. "Yes?" There stood Zell, with Seifer behind him. Zell rammed his elbow into Seifer, who in turn grunted and glared. "My lady Quistis." Seifer sounded as if he was being forced to say it. "Zell and I would like to have you over so that the prick OW!" Zell had kicked Seifer in the shin. "Damnit! OK. Ok. So Zell can go over tonight's plan with you. Happy chicky?"

Zell looked as if he was debating weather or not to hit him again for the chick comment. "Yeah that works. Now… kiss my boots!" Seifer looked at Zell as if he had just sprung a fully grown Chocobo out of his ear. "You're shitting me!" Seifer glared when the blond shook his head no. "I am not kissing your boots!" Seifer turned to Quistis with a pleading look.

"Sorry Seifer I am not helping you. Come on you two." Seifer looked back at Zell who was grinning ear to ear. "You know you can kiss something other than my boots." Seifer glared in return to Zell's comment. "Move it you two." Quistis pushed her way past them as the words left her lips.

Quistis fallowed them into Zell's room. "OK what have you got planed Zell?" Quistis plopped herself onto Zell's bed. "Ok, we are going to try to get Rinoa and Selphie to admit that are in love with one another. Maybe?" Seifer sighed. "You got nothing. I knew it!" Seifer sat next to Quistis and rolled his eyes.

"Look Zell. It was very nice of you to try, but I don't know. Squall will just have to find out himself. I think if we forced it out, he would crawl back into his shell." Zell looked down and nodded. "Yeah that would suck."

"You said it Zell." Seifer placed his hands behind his head and fell back. Zell paced back and forth trying to rethink his plan. Quistis just sat there, thinking about her book. She was rather tired, only guessing, it was from the lack of sleep the night before. A thump brought Quistis out of her thoughts.

"Is Squall the jealous type?" His question was simple and rather odd. Quistis, being the one true Squall watcher shrugged. "I don't know." The grin on Zell's face brightened. "Lets find out." Zell glanced that the clock and smiled. Slowly he crawled between Quistis' legs. Before she could say anything, Zell hand forced his lisp on her, and a rouge hand slid it's way between her legs. A beep filled the room, and Squall appeared in the door frame, with a very shocked look on his face.

AH: Don't kill me! More coming quickly!

Qtrepe: I will. TY! Posting soon!

Lady Pyrefly: Yeppers! Squall is modeled after Gackt! Squee! I love them both! Yes there is Qualling and many more. Hehe

Stroke-of-death: Yes I know Squall was very weak in the last chapter, but I wanted to show that he does have a braking point and he does have a weak point. NO worries, that was more of a one time thing. Ya know?

Longing Acceptance: TY! So why are you longing to be accepted?

JadeAlmasy: TY! Coming up!

Angels-obsession: hehe this one has everything! hugs Don't worry there will be some yaoi.. Just for you.. I think I may have to change the rating.

Druggo-frog: I understand where you were confused. I am sorry. I will try to work on that. Yeah that line was stolen form an lrping I did with an old friend. She was playing Squall though and I was Quistis.. Old things turned knew I guess.. Ty

zoe


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's taken me soo long to get anything up.. I'm working on a story with a friend. I will be trying to get things up sooner.. Please forgive me.

Five: Zell's gone girl?

Squall looked at the two wide eyed. Part of him wanted to throw Zell out of a window, where the other part knew better. Shaking his head he walked in. "You shouldn't be so plain out like that.." Zell pulled back from Quistis and smiled at Squall.

Zell's voice sounded different than it's normal cheerful self. "I'm sorry.. She's just soo damned beautiful. I had to try it for myself." Slowly he licked his lips. "She tastes as sweet too. Wouldn't you say?" Squall balled his hands into fists, and turned his head.

Seifer smirked. "You of all people should know how she tastes Leonhart." Seifer's words cut deep into Squall and without a second thought he landed a rather painful punch to Seifer's head. "What the hell?" Seifer cursed as he cradled his eye.

Anger took hold as Squall grabbed Quistis' arm and dragged her out of the room. "Squall let go of me! Come on!" Quistis pulled and twisted but nothing worked. Squall was dragging her to Hyne knows where. "Squall!" He pulled her into the elevator. She knew where they were going now. pulling away she fell against the opposite wall.

Squall just stood there, his head hung. "What's the matter with you Squall?" Quistis was growing angrier by the second. "You shouldn't let Zell do that to you." O that did it. Quistis stood to her full height. "What does it matter to you what Zell and I do?" She was trying to hold back her full anger, though a bit showed in her voice. "He's just using you."

Quistis could not longer take it. Walking over she slapped him across the face. "Ass! What does it matter to you!" Her glare was deadly and bore a hole into his head. "Not like you ever cared before!" Turning round she glared at the floor hoping it would incinerate, but instead the elevator just stopped.

Squall just sighed and sat down. It was an ongoing problem with Garden. Quistis gave up and sat down with a sigh. "You need to fix this." Her voice was all business. Squall only grumbled. The next few seconds felt like hours. "I care.." It was soft, almost to soft, but Squall's voice made it's way to her ears.

Quistis turned to him and sighed. "I know you care.." She crawled over next to him. "I'm sorry I was just angry." Squall nodded. "You shouldn't let him do that to you." Quistis smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "There were good intentions behind it."

"Like what?" Squall snorted placing an arm around her. He felt so much more comfortable with her. Quistis chuckled, wondering if she should tell him. "So do you love Rinoa?" She knew she was changing the subject and she hope to high hell it worked.

"Why do you ask?" Damn. A Question answered in a Question. "Just asking.." Quistis closed her eyes, cursing Squall for not having the elevators fixed. "So what were Zell's good intentions?" Quistis shrugged, all hope of him forgetting gone. "It's no big deal. It worked, well sort of." Squall rested his head on hers.

"Yeah how?" Quistis couldn't help but smile. "Pissed you off didn't?" She couldn't help it. She had to ask. Squall only looked down at her with a faint blush. "He wanted to see if I would be jealous?" Quistis nodded. He was, but that's not the point. "Why?" His question was small and sound. Quistis rolled her. "Don't worry about it." A kinda smile adorned her face.

Squall watched as she stood up, stretching her long body. "Look a crawl hatch. We can make it to the next floor." Quistis pulled it open and shimmied her way onto the ladder. "Come on."

Quistis looked up to see Squall fallowing her and had to bite her lips. Out of all the body parts she could see was his rear. Making her way down she jumped onto the second floor ledge. Squall was right behind her. "We have to pry it open." His voice echoed in the small area. Quistis nodded as they both started to pull at the door. Slowly it started to open, though it caused great pain in Quistis' arms. Once the door was open just enough for them to slide out, she made a brake for it, As did Squall. The door slid shut quickly grabbing Quistis' foot in the process.

A small dry of pain left her lips. Squall turned his body so he could see what was wrong. Scrambling to the doors he pushed them open, freeing her foot. Quistis instantly pulled her knee to her chest, rubbing her foot. Squall reached down and swatted her hands away, stripping her of her boot. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's broken or something…" Gently he pulled off her sock, squeezing it and rubbing it here and there. The second she wrenched he stopped. "Here.." He ran his thumbs over the spot, adding a small amount of pressure. "Nuhh.. Yes…" Quistis was slowly turning red now. "It's not broken.." Squall, rubbed her foot with more kindness than anything now. "But it may be twisted.." Quistis nodded as he stuffed her sock in her boot and stood up. With great hesitance she took the out stretched hand he gave her. "You can lean on me. I want to take you to the infirmary." Quistis nodded as he led her down the stairs.

An: I know it's really short but again this story is going to have a lot of short chaps so that I can get more up. Things have been getting crazy here.. So Again I'm sorry for the long wait. TY.

Lady Pyrefly: Your questions will be answered at one point.. Ahhaha sorry.. I can't aswer them now.

Qtrepe: we can skin him, eat him broiled, bake him, fry him, fuck him.. Want me to go on? Lol jk.

Druggo-frog: OK I will try. Seeing if their really in the chapter or not. Ok?

Stroke-of-death: kwel.. The book was random.. And the cliffy.. I dont know. It keeps the readers coming lol.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ack! ducks and hides I'm sooo sooo sorry I haven't been updating. Classes started and my co-writing with a friend.. And yeah I'm sorry! I'm working on this and another story.. And maybe starting a new one. Please I'm sorry. Plot mine that's all.

Six: Cerceaux 

Quistis sat on the doctors table glaring at her foot. The bandage, walls, floor, lighting, it all seemed to mock her. The glaring did little, if anything, but hurt her eyes. She was left alone while Squall talked to the doctor about what had happened and what was to be done. Giving out a tired sigh she cursed Squall.

There was no other way of putting it. If he had not of dragged her out of the room, she would not have been here. If he would have just left her alone, she would not have been here. Hell if he had stayed sober, she would not have been here. There were a lot of 'ifs', and it was making her head hurt.

A small whoosh of the door let her know some one was coming in. Looking up her eyes met stormy ones. "You ok?" She nodded lightly and glared back at her foot. What a joke. A bruised bone from the elevator. Hehe some SeeD she was. "Come on. I'll walk you home." Quistis looked slowly back at Squall. His head was down, but his body was right there ready for her, to help her.

Sighing she tried to get to her feet, be fell quickly, lacking with her bruised foot. She closed her eyes waiting for the floor to hit her, but it never came. Squall had her round the waist. Slowly she opened her eyes and faced him. "I got ya." A light smile crossed her face as he placed her on her good foot.

The walk was painfully slow, and Squall practically caring her was not helping. Finally they made it to the hall with all their rooms. Just as they reached Quistis' room, Rinoa came running out of Zell's crying. Tears running down her face she ran right for Squall, nearly knocking Quistis over.

"OO Squall!" The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around Squall's waist, her face in his chest. Both the blond and the brunette look at her with a questioning high raised brow. "Rinoa?" Squall asked quietly what this was all about. "Zell! That jerk!" She pulled away and looked Squall in they eyes. "He says I don't love you any more! That I'm in love with Selphie! Squall! I.. I don't know where he gets this! And that ass Seifer is backing him up!"

Squall groaned at the blubbering girl. "Rinoa.." Her eyes dried quickly as she shot him a rather nasty glare. "You don't believe them do you!" Squall stayed quiet, glancing at Quistis quickly. "I love you Squall! I do! I.." Quistis shifted, causing her to over balance. Letting go of Rinoa, Squall grabbed Quistis. "SQUALL!" Rinoa wavered and fell to the floor.

"You ok?" Quistis looked at the raven haired girl on the floor, then back to Squall. She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. "Come on lets get you inside." Quistis only nodded as Squall picked her up and walked into the room with her. Rinoa sat outside yelling profanity as they retreated into the room. The words were muffled as the door slid shut.

"Here.." Squall placed her down on the sofa as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want something?" Twisting round, Quistis watched him. He looked lost. "What are you doing?" Squall stopped opening cabinets, and turned to her.

"You're not well…It's my fault." The last part was quiet. Groaning Quistis motioned for him to come over. Once he sat at the edge of the sofa she grabbed his hand. "I'm fine. You did nothing wrong. I just did not react in the proper timing. It's my fault for me getting hurt." Squall opened his mouth, but Quistis stopped him by placing a finger in his lips. "Really. I'm fine."

Her eyes grew wide as he kissed the tip of the said finger. "Squall.." He smirked lightly behind her finger. He was happy with her. Worried. Contempt. Letting out a little sigh, he knew he was falling for her, that or he had along time ago. Never in the past years had he felt like this. Not with Rinoa or anyone. Letting go of her hand Squall walked over to the other side, where he placed himself behind her.

Reaching round he pulled her close. "Ok. You're fine. Just rest. For me." Sighing pleasantly she did as he asked. "Ok fine. Just.. Don't wake me up. I'm crank when some one does." Chuckling lightly Squall nodded. Both drifted in and out of sleep, happy with one another.

AN: Ok I know it's still short but I need to think about what I want to do with this story. Working on it:Love you all!

Celestial Apocalypse:  I know I didn't really have Zell in this chapter but he comes in the next one. I think I have an idea of how I'm going to pair him up with Seifer and Irvine. Hehe. Sorry I know you want more of him. Ty for the reviews.

High Summoner Rinoa Leonhart: glad you liked it! Ty for the review!

Real-fan05: Yes I know there are a million typos, but I am working on it. I hope you enjoy this chapy! ty! J

Jade Almasy: Yeah I was thinking of throwing him out the window but Seifer getting hit was better! I think everyone needs to be knocked on their as! TY!

Stroke-of-death: My chapters I feel are getting shorter and I am trying to work on that. But I feel I can update more if they are shorter.. O well. See how that one went.. Lol. TY.

Lady Pyrefly: Sorry it took so long! shamed ty.


End file.
